heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodansha Comics USA
}} Kodansha Comics USA is a manga publishing imprint. It is the American subsidiary of Japanese publisher Kodansha. The company was formed on July 1, 2008. Their launching titles were the re-prints of Masamune Shirow's Ghost in the Shell and Katsuhiro Otomo's Akira manga, previously published by Dark Horse Comics. On October 4, 2010, it was announced that manga publisher Del Rey Manga would be shut down. Kodansha Comics then started publishing in earnest, picking up many old Del Rey Manga titles, with Random House serving as the distributor. Titles * Air Gear - by Oh! great (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Akira - by Katsuhiro Otomo (Formerly published by Dark Horse & Epic Comics) * Animal Land - by Makoto Raiku * Arisa - by Natsumi Ando (Formerly published by Del Rey) * @ Full Moon - by Sanami Matoh * Attack on Titan - by Hajime Isayama * Battle Angel Alita: Last Order - by Yukito Kishiro * Bloody Monday - written by Ryō Ryūmon, art by Megumi Kouji * Cage of Eden - by Yoshinobu Yamada * Codename: Sailor V - by Naoko Takeuchi * Danza - by Natsume Ono * Deltora Quest - by Makoto Niwano (based on the original novels by Emily Rodda) * Fairy Tail - by Hiro Mashima (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Genshiken - by Shimoku Kio (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Genshiken: Second Season - by Shimoku Kio * The Ghost in the Shell - by Masamune Shirow (Formerly published by Dark Horse) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - by Yu Kinutani * Gon - by Masashi Tanaka (Formerly published by Paradox Press and CMX, both imprints of DC Comics) * I am Here! - by Ema Tōyama (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Kitchen Princess - by Natsumi Ando and Miyuki Kobayashi (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Love Hina - by Ken Akamatsu (Formerly published by Tokyopop) * Mardock Scramble - by Yoshitoki Oima (based on the original novels by Tow Ubukata) * Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney - by Kenji Kuroda * Missions of Love - by Ema Tōyama * Monster Hunter Orage - by Hiro Mashima * Monster Soul - by Hiro Mashima * My Little Monster - by Robico * Negiho - by Ken Akamatsu and YUI * Negima! Magister Negi Magi - by Ken Akamatsu (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Negima!? neo - by Takuya Fujima (based on the original manga) (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Ninja Girls - by Hosana Tanaka (Formerly published by Del Rey) * No. 6 - written by Atsuko Asano, illustrated by Hinoki Kino * Parasyte - by Hitoshi Iwaaki (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney - written by Kenji Kuroda, art by Kazuo Maekawa * Rave Master - by Hiro Mashima (Formerly published by Tokyopop & Del Rey Manga) * Sailor Moon - by Naoko Takeuchi (Formerly published by Tokyopop) * Sankarea - by Mitsuru Hattori * Say "I love you". - by Kanae Hazuki * Sayonara - by Kōji Kumeta (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Sherlock Bones - written by Yuma Ando and illustrated by Yuki Sato * Shugo Chara! - by Peach-Pit (Formerly published by Del Rey) * Shugo Chara Chan! by Peach-Pit * Tokyo Mew Mew - written by Reiko Yoshida, art by Mia Ikumi (Formerly published by Tokyopop) * Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode - by Mia Ikumi (Formerly published by Tokyopop) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - by CLAMP * Until the Full Moon - by Sanami Matoh (Formerly published by Broccoli Books) * Vinland Saga by Makoto Yukimura * The Wallflower - by Tomoko Hayakawa (Formerly published by Del Rey) * xxxholic: Rei - by CLAMP * XxxHolic - by CLAMP References External links * Official Website * Category:Companies established in 2008 Category:Kodansha Category:Manga distributors Category:Comic book imprints